sonic overdrive episode 2: the star night ball
by matthew the electric hedgehog
Summary: Amy wanted to go to the star night ball with sonic, there was nobody here for me to go with, until i was kind enough to take Amy.
1. amy's unusual date

**SONIC OVERDRIVE EPISODE: 2 THE STAR NIGHT BALL**

**AMY: SONIC, CAN YOU PLEASE GO TO THE BALL WITH ME?**

**SONIC: I'M SORRY AMY, I LIKE TO BUT IM GOING WITH MINA, SORRY.**

**AMY: (RUNS CRYING)**

**WHILE RUNNING HOME**

**MATTHEW: OWW, AMY, WHATS WRONG?**

**AMY: I ASKED SONIC IF HE COULD GO TO THE STAR NIGHT BALL BUT, HE IS GOING TO SOMEBODY ELSE.**

**MATTHEW: I'M SO SORRY AMY. (I FEEL SORRY FOR AMY, MAYBE I CAN HELP HER FEEL BETTER)**

**MATTHEW: AMY, YOU STILL GOING TO THE BALL?**

**AMY: YES, WHY DO YOU ASK?**

**MATTHEW: BECAUSE I WOULD BE HAPPY TO GO WITH YOU.**

**AMY: REALLY?**

**MATTHEW: REALLY, I LIKE TO GO TO DANCES ALOT.  
><strong>

**AMY: MATTHEW, THANK YOU. :) (HUGS)  
><strong>


	2. star night ball tonight

**AT THE STAR NIGHT BALL**

**TAILS: HERE WE ARE COSMO, THE STAR NIGHT BALL.**

**COSMO: IT'S BEAUTIFUL TAILS.**

**TAILS: JUST LIKE YOU.**

**COSMO: THANK YOU TAILS. (BLUSHING)**

**SHADOW & ROUGE: HEY GUYS.**

**TAILS: ROUGE, SHADOW, GOOD TO SEE YOU.**

**COSMO: HAVE YOU SEEN AMY.**

**SHADOW: NOT AT ALL**

**SONIC: WHATS UP GUYS!**

**TAILS: HEY SONIC, HI MINA.**

**MINA: HI TAILS.**

**AMY: HI GUYS.**

**COSMO: AMY, WHERE'S YOUR DATE?**

**MATTHEW SHOWS HIMSELF**

**SONIC,TAILS,SHADOW,ROUGE,COSMO: MATTHEW?**

**MATTHEW: WHATS UP YOU GUYS?**

**SHADOW: ARE YOU AMY'S DATE?**

**MATTHEW: SURE AM.**

**KNUCKLES: GUYS, HOW ARE YA?**

**EVERYONE: GOOD**

**TIKAL: WHO IS THIS YOUNG MAN?**

**SHADOW: THAT'S MATTHEW.**

**MATTHEW: YOU MUST BE TIKAL.**

**TIKAL: YES I AM.**

**SONIC: LETS GO IN GUYS.**

**MATTHEW: LADIES FIRST.**

**AMY: WOW, NEVER KNEW MATTHEW WAS A GENTLEMAN.  
><strong>


	3. the egg dancers: metal head 10

COSMO: YOU KNOW TAILS, I NEVER WENT TO A BALL BEFORE.

TAILS: THAT'S OK COSMO, THEIR IS DANCING, MUSIC, REFRESHMENTS, (BLUSHING) EVEN SLOW DANCING.

ROUGE: SHADOW, I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN WITH YOU.

SHADOW: ME TOO ROUGE.

TIKAL: KNUCKLES, CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?

KNUCKLES: SURE TIKAL, WHAT IS IT?

TIKAL: YOU DO LOVE ME RIGHT?

KNUCKLES: (BLUSHING) WELL, YEAH I DO.

TIKAL: THEN CAN I GUARD THE MASTER EMERALD WITH YOU?

KNUCKLES: OF COURSE TIKAL.

SONIC: MINA, ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF?

MINA: SONIC! OF COURSE I AM, YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME HAVE FUN.

AMY: HEY MATTHEW.

MATTHEW: YEAH AMY?

AMY: YOU DANCE WITH OTHER PEOPLE BEFORE?

MATTHEW: YEAH IT DOSEN'T HAPPEN MUCH.

AMY: MATTHEW, I SHOULD TRY GOING OUT WITH YOU SOMETIMES.

MATTHEW: (BLUSHING) AMY I COULD HELP ANYWAY I CAN, BUT SURE.

MATTHEW: HUH. (LOOKS AROUND)

AMY: MATTHEW, WHATS WRONG?

MATTHEW: GET BACK!

BOOM!

EGGMAN: HO HO HO HO!

EGGMAN: THINK YOU CAN START A DANCE WITHOUT ME RIGHT?

SHADOW: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DOCTOR?

EGGMAN: OH SHADOW, TIME TO PAYBACK WHAT YOU DID!

MATTHEW: LET ME GUESS, HE TURNED AGAINST YOU?

EGGMAN: YES SOMEBODY MADE HIM TURN AGAINST ME!

SONIC: WANT ANOTHER BEATING EGGHEAD?

EGGMAN: ALRIGHT, TIME TO CRUSH EVERYONE IN THIS PARTY, EVEN THAT NEW BRAT!

EGGMAN: E-206 METAL HEAD 10, ATTACK!

MATTHEW: I CAN'T FIGHT THEM, WAIT!

FLASHBACK

TAILS: COSMO, WITH A CHAOS EMERALD IN YOUR HANDS, YOUR ALOT SAFER.

END OF FLASHBACK

MATTHEW: I CAN USE VAMPIRE MOVES WITH THE CHAOS EMERALD.

SONIC: 10 ROBOTS WERE OUT NUMBERED.

AMY: (LOOKS AT MATTHEW) WHAT, A CHAOS EMERALD?

12 MINUTES LATER WITH MATTHEW'S HELP

EGGMAN: YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LAST OF ME FOOLS!

SONIC: SLICK MOVE PAL.

MATTHEW: THANKS TO THE CHAOS EMERALD.

TAILS: WHERE DID YOU FIND ONE?

MATTHEW: I BORROWED IT.

A SLOW SONG PLAYS

TAILS: HERES A BEAUTIFUL SONG, SHALL WE DANCE COSMO?

COSMO: OK TAILS. (BLUSHING)

KNUCKLES: DO YOU WANT TO...

TIKAL: DANCE WITH YOU KNUCKLES, YES.

ROUGE: SHALL WE HANDSOME?

SHADOW: LADIES FIRST ROUGE.

SONIC: YOU WANT TO JOIN THEM?

MINA: OK, IM JUST VISITING YOUR PLACE SO LETS DANCE.

MATTHEW: THERE THEY GO, MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?

AMY: YOU TALK LIKE A REAL GENTLEMAN, YES YOU MAY.

MATTHEW: YOU HAVE ONE MORE CARD TO PLAY TO CATCH SONICS HEART.

AMY: WHAT'S THAT?

MATTHEW: COOK HIS FAVORITE FOOD.

AMY: I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE LIKES.

MATTHEW: I DO AMY, IT'S CHILI DOGS.

AMY: HE CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM CHILI DOGS?

MATTHEW: NO HE CAN'T.

AMY: MATTHEW THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP! ( KISSED MATT'S CHEEK)

MATTHEW: (BLUSHING BRIGHT RED)

COUPLES IN THIS EPISODE

TAILS X COSMO

KNUCKLES X TIKAL

SONIC X MINA

SHADOW X ROUGE

A COUPLE JUST FOR JUST THIS EPISODE:

MATTHEW X AMY


End file.
